Wyobraź sobie
by Blue Daisiess
Summary: Alec Lightwood żyje w kłamstwie i ukryciu do chwili, gdy w jego życiu zjawia Magnus, barwna postać, która wywraca wszystko do góry nogami i sprawia, że Alec wkracza w całkiem nowy rozdział swojego życia. All human, lemoniada, czujcie się ostrzeżeni. Prawa do postaci należą do Cassandry Clare.
1. Zero: Nic więcej do stracenia

**Blue Daisess wita i pozdrawia, i zaprasza na nowe opowiadanie :)**

* * *

**Zero: Nic więcej do stracenia**

_**"Nic, noc zza szyby  
patrzy na mnie niczyim spojrzeniem  
chłopca, którym byłem, nie**_

_**jestem, nie będę."**_

_**-Ryszard Krynicki**_

Skóra paliła go od namiaru słońca, na policzkach odznaczały się wyraźnie czerwone rumieńce i całe jego ciało było delikatnie zroszone potem. Nie wyglądał, bynajmniej, jak atleta powracający po długim treningu siłowym. O nie, wyglądał bardzo dobrze.

Ludzie jednak nie przyglądali mu się z zainteresowaniem z powodu jego pięknej aparycji, nawet nie z powodu tych pięknych, niebieskich oczu, które zdawały się należeć nie do zwykłego człowieka, a do boga, anioła, kogoś wykraczającego swą naturą poza granicę wszelkiego rozsądku. Przyglądali się mu dlatego, że w trzydziestostopniowym upale, chłopiec miał na sobie czarny, wełniany sweter, który nie ukazywał ani skrawka jego papierowo bladych ramion, oraz długie, ciemne spodnie.

Ale oni nie wiedzieli.

Ci ludzie nie wiedzieli, że w ten sposób czarnowłosy chłopiec chce ukryć wciąż jeszcze krwawiące rany, potworne, głębokie ślady po wielokrotnie wymierzanych mu razach. Ci ludzie nie wiedzieli, nic nie wiedzieli. Nie mieli pojęcia, co przeżył zeszłej nocy. Gdyby wiedzieli, nie śmieliby spojrzeć na niego w ten sposób, jak na wariata.

Chłopiec nie robił sobie nic z budzącego sobą zainteresowania. Jego myśli pochłaniało coś zupełnie innego.

Jeden błąd. Tylko jeden błąd, krótka chwila zapomnienia, a wszystko, co miał runęło jak zamek z piasku. Czy było warto? Nie sądził.

Ale wciąż powracał do jego głowy obraz tych przeklętych oczu. Zielono-złote jamy lustrujące go z góry na dół, błyszczące z pożądania, które przyprawiały go o dreszcze, którym oddałby się bez zastanowienia nawet teraz. Przenikły go na wskroś, dotknęły jego duszy.

_Zwiodły mnie. _

A on na to pozwolił. Teraz też by pozwolił. W końcu nie miał też już nic więcej do stracenia.

Czy mógł winić kogokolwiek, prócz siebie samego? Chyba nie.

_Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa_, prychnął w myślach.

Mimo wszystko był zły. Może rozczarowany. Zawiedziony. Chyba sądził, cicho liczył na to, że jego grzech zostanie mu odpuszczony. Głupiutki, naiwny Alec. Miał za swoje.

Przed nim rozpościerała się droga pełna zakrętów i uliczek. Zniknął w najciemniejszej z nich.

**XXXXX**

Stał mocno na nogach, choć wypił dość dużo, spędzając cały ranek i popołudnie w cuchnącej spelunie – bo inaczej nie można było nazwać tego miejsca, choć szyld nad wejściem mówił _BAR – _którą kiedyś pokazał mu Jace. Nie przypuszczałby, że kiedykolwiek pójdzie tam z własnej woli, ale nie przypuszczałby też, że kiedykolwiek stanie się właściwie bezdomny. Przedtem prawie nigdy nie pił, więc zaskoczyło go to, jak dobrze znosił obecność buzującego w jego żyłach alkoholu.

Wyszedł na Amarant Street, gdzie jak zwykle roiło się od samochodów, a potem skręcił w boczną uliczkę, przy której znajdowały się rzędy domów mieszkalnych. Słońce już zaszło, na wieczornym niebie pojawiły się pierwsze gwiazdy, a Alec szedł chodnikiem, jasno oświetlonym przez uliczne latarnie. Nawet po ciemku odnalazłby drogę do dobrze znanego domu, gdzie spędził dużą część swojego dzieciństwa, i gdzie wciąż był stałym bywalcem. Choć to wkrótce miało się zmienić. Pomyślał z żalem, że może to być ostatni raz, gdy znajduje się tak blisko tego miejsca.

Nie mógł podejść do frontowych drzwi, więc obszedł dom dookoła i odnalazł okno, które wychodziło na niewielki ogródek z drewnianą huśtawką na środku, która przywodziła mu na myśl tyle wspomnień.

Zapukał w okno. Nic.

Firanki były zasłonięte, toteż nie mógł wiedzieć, co dzieje się w pokoju. _Czyżby nie było jej w domu?,_ pomyślał, ale od razu odrzucił tę możliwość. Na pewno już wiedziała o tym, co się stało.

Zapukał raz jeszcze, cicho, bo nie mógł pozwolić, by niewłaściwe osoby odkryły jego obecność. Firanka została rozsunięta i Alec zobaczył znajomą sylwetkę dziewczyny o krótkich, modnie ściętych włosach i azjatyckich rysach twarzy. Przez chwilę mocowała się z zacinającym zamkiem, ale w końcu udało jej się otworzyć okno.

-Wchodź. Tylko cicho – powiedziała przytłumionym głosem i odsunęła się, by zrobić mu miejsce, gdy niezdarnie próbował wgramolić się do środka.

-Całe szczęście, że masz pokój na parterze – powiedział zamiast klasycznego 'cześć', które w tym momencie wydawało się najgorszym, co mógł powiedzieć.

W odpowiedzi dziewczyna zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i mocno do niego przywarła, jakby ktoś próbował jej go odebrać. Alec od razu poczuł ból z niezagojonych ran, ale powstrzymał okrzyk i zamiast tego również objął przyjaciółkę.

-Tak mi przykro – powiedziała słabo, gdy w końcu się od niego oderwała.

-Mnie też. Głównie ze względu na ciebie.

-Boże, Alec. O czym ty mówisz? – W jej głosie było słychać złość. Popchnęła go na łóżko i usiadła obok. – Choć raz pomyśl o sobie. Mnie nie stała się żadna krzywda.

-Ale teraz nie masz już żadnej przykrywki. Twój chłopak okazał się gejem. Dlatego przykro mi, że ty i Helen…

-Ze mną i Helen wszystko będzie w porządku. Nie przestaniemy się spotykać. A tobie ma przestać być przykro, bo nie zrobiłeś nic złego. Rozumiesz?

-Rozumiem – odparł z delikatnym uśmiechem. – Dziękuję, Aline.

-Alec, Alec, Alec. Przepraszasz i dziękujesz zawsze, gdy to jest niepotrzebne. A kiedy jest, wtedy zapierasz się jak osioł i nie sposób wyciągnąć z ciebie tych magicznych słów – westchnęła, lekko rozbawiona.

Chłopak zaśmiał się cicho i rozłożył na pościeli.

-Naprawdę czas najwyższy wymienić tę pościel, Aline – powiedział spoglądając w wielkie zielone oko syrenki Ariel.

-Zamknij się. – Położyła się przy nim i dźgnęła łokciem w bok. Nie potrafił powstrzymać jęknięcia bólu.

Aline poderwała się z powrotem do pozycji siedzącej, a w jej oczach malował się wyraz nagłego odkrycia nieprzyjemnej prawdy.

-Co ci zrobił? – zapytała i w tym samym momencie spróbowała podciągnął jego sweter do góry.

Odepchnął jej ręce.

-Alec, do diabła, pokaż, co ci zrobił. – Jej szczęka aż drżała od rosnącej złości i chłopak wiedział, że jest zmuszony spełnić jej żądanie.

Powoli ściągnął z siebie sweter, nie uniknął przy tym otwarcia kilku ran. Skulił się w sobie, siedząc z nagą klatką piersiową na łóżku przyjaciółki i przez długi czas zbierał się na odwagę, by na nią spojrzeć. W końcu uniósł głowę i zobaczył twarz Aline zastygłą w wyrazie całkowitego przerażenia. Ręka zakrywała usta, jakby powstrzymując się przed krzykiem, a jej oczy szkliły się od łez.

-Hej, nie jest aż tak źle – powiedział, siląc się na weselszy ton, ale nie przekonał nawet samego siebie.

Aline zrobiła kilka głębokich wdechów i trochę się uspokoiła. Musiał być silna, dla niego.

-Chodź, oczyszczę ci rany. – Chwyciła go za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę drzwi do łazienki. Nigdy nie była bardziej wdzięczna za własną łazienkę niż w tej chwili. Poszedł za nią bez oporów.

Rozebrał się do naga, podczas gdy ona napuściła wody do wanny.

Zanurzenie w ciepłej wodzie przyniosło mu niebywałą ulgę, choć rany boleśnie zapiekły. Woda szybko zmieniła kolor na lekko różowawy. Aline namaczała gąbkę i delikatnie obmywała jego plecy i ramiona poorane głębokimi, czerwonymi szramami. Te myśli łamały jej serce, ale zastanawiała się, czym zostały zadane ciosy. Widziała siniaki od pięści, ale te krwiste ślady mógł spowodować pasek lub coś podobnego. Wolała jednak nie pytać.

Potem pomogła mu się wytrzeć, posmarowała niektóre obrażenia maścią albo przetarła płynem dezynfekującym, zabandażowała co niektóre, paskudniejsze rany. W jej szafie było kilka jego ubrań, więc przyniosła mu jakiś T-shirt i sweter na guziki oraz parę spranych jeansów. Resztę jego rzeczy spakowali do małego plecaczka.

Jeszcze nie odchodził, ale wiedzieli, że rankiem będzie to konieczne.

Legli na jej łóżku i zaczęli rozmowę o niczym. O ostatnim filmie Woody'ego Allen'a, o tym, że Aline chciała zrobić remont pokoju, a nawet o rachunku różniczkowym z lekcji matematyki. Skutecznie unikali tematu, który jednak nieprzyjemnie między nimi ciążył. W końcu Alec zapytał:

-Jak się dowiedziałaś? Mój ojciec tu przyjechał?

Dziewczyna skinęła głową.

-Przyjechał i wydzierał się, że jesteś grzesznikiem, że twoim sercem panuje diabeł i inne takie głupoty.

Zapatrzył się w przestrzeń, a po chwili znów się odezwał.

-A twoi rodzice? Też są wściekli, też nienawidzą mojego potwornego występku?

-Co zaskakujące, byli dość opanowani – przyznała ostrożnie. – Nie byli zadowoleni, ale kiwali tylko głowami. Wydaje mi się, że nie spodobało im się za bardzo przedstawienie, które odstawił tu Robert.

-To chyba dobrze – powiedział z lekkim entuzjazmem.

-Chyba tak. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że i tak nie mogą się dowiedzieć o mnie i Helen. Możliwe, że wcale nie są tak spokojni w tej sprawie, jak mi się wydawało.

Alec pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

-Więc… - zaczęła Aline, swym dziwnym, niezbadanym tonem.

-Więc…?

-Jaki on był? Ten chłopak, z którym spałeś?

Alec mimowolnie się zaśmiał.

-Nie spałem z nim. Miałem taki zamiar, co prawda, ale ojciec przyłapał nas, zanim zaczęliśmy… cokolwiek. – Był zaskoczony lekkością, z jaką mówił o zdarzeniach poprzedniej nocy.

-Mimo wszystko. Jaki on był? Przystojny? Ahh, po tym dzikim rumieńcu wnioskuję, że tak!

-Powściągnij trochę emocje! Robisz się na niego bardziej napalona, niż ja. Czyżby widok mego nagiego ciała namieszał ci w głowie aż do tego stopnia? – zaśmiał się.

-No po prostu mówże już, ty mały skurczy-

-Ej, ej, ej! Żaden mi tu mały! – żachnął się Alec, imitując minę nadąsanego dziecka. Aline zaśmiała się gromkim, lecz przytłumionym śmiechem. Chłopak obserwował, jak Aline wstrząsa śmiech i sam zaczął się śmiać.

-Dobra, co chcesz wiedzieć?

-Imię?

-Magnus.

-Magnus! Brzmi jak seksowny nauczyciel tańca erotycznego.

-Cóż, seksowny był, i owszem. Poznałem go w klubie, więc widziałem, że tańczył też nie najgorzej.

-Okay, i jak daleko zaszliście?

-Byliśmy już całkiem goli, więc…

-Na Anioła, Alec! I teraz to mówisz?! O tym trzeba od razu mówić. I co…?

-Co co?

-Jak… wrażenia? – Alec roześmiał się na widok jej zażenowanej miny. Rzadko można było oglądać Aline zażenowaną czymkolwiek.

-Bardzo pozytywne – odpowiedział wciąż się śmiejąc.

-Kiedy się znów zobaczycie?

Po tym pytaniu nagle odechciało mu się śmiać.

-Jak to kiedy? Pewnie nigdy.

-Dlaczego? – dziwiła się Aline.

-Bo mój ojciec wyzwał go od szatańskich pomiotów i chciał poćwiartować na plasterki?

-Zdarza się. – Aline wzruszyła tylko ramionami. – On nie może być zły na ciebie za to, jakiego masz ojca. Może ci jedynie współczuć. A ty nie masz już dłużej nic do stracenia. Więc jak? Spotkasz się z nim?

-Nie wiem… - wydukał cicho.

-Alexandrze Gideonie Lightwood! – rzekła władczym tonem. – Nie pozwalam ci zmarnować takiej szansy, żeby zdobyć chłopaka, który jest tancerzem erotycznym!

-Ale on nie je-…

-Nie przerywaj mi! Zapewniam cię, że odpuszczenie sobie go, będzie największym błędem, jaki możesz popełnić. Co jeśli właśnie on jest miłością twojego życia? – zakończyła z patosem. – Pytam jeszcze raz. Spotkasz się z nim?

Chwila, którą Alec poświęcił na zastanowienie się, dłużyła się w nieskończoność. Aline powoli zaczęła opuszczać podniosła aura, z którą przemawiała przed minutą.

-Chciałbym – odpowiedział w końcu, a brunetka radośnie klasnęła w dłonie. – Problem w tym, że nie mam pojęcia, jak go odnaleźć.


	2. Jeden: Sprawa Pana Chodzacy Seks

**Witajcie!**

**Wybaczcie, że kazałam Wam tyle czekać, ale każdy chyba zdaje sobie sprawę, jak wygląda cudowny koniec roku szkolnego, gdy do poprawy jest więcej ocen niż ofiar Titanica :)**

**Ale zapraszam teraz na nowy rozdział! Jest lekki i zabawny (chyba?), więc idealnie, by odpocząć od wszelkiej dramy (tak, Intoxic, o tobie mówię:)).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jeden: Sprawa Pana Chodzący Seks**

**********"Look for me when the tide is high  
And the gulls are wheeling overhead  
When the autumn wind sweeps the cloudy sky  
And one by one the leaves are shed  
Look for me when the trees are bare  
And the stars are bright in the frosty sky  
When the morning mist hangs on the air  
And shorter darker days pass by.**

**I am there, where the river flows**  
**And salmon leap to a silver moon**  
**Where the insects hum and the tall grass grows**  
**And sunlight warms the afternoon**  
**I am there in the busy street**  
**I take you hand in the city square**  
**In the market place where the people meet**  
**In your quiet room - I am there**

**I am the love you cannot see**  
**And all I ask is - look for me"**

**********~~Iris Hesselden "I Am There"**

-Alec, jesteś kompletnie do dupy.

-Wiem, wiem, słyszę to już dziewiąty raz – powiedział i westchnął z rezygnacją.

-Wciąż o dziewięć razy za mało. Jak można nie poprosić o numer telefonu? No jak? Albo nazwisko. Nawet jeśli był pieprzonym tancerzem erotycznym, to przyzwoitość wymaga-

-Nie był tancerzem erotycznym – wtrącił Alec, ale po chwili gorąco tego pożałował, gdy zobaczył na twarzy dziewczyny furię porównywalną do mocy tornada. Przy okazji stwierdził, że _Aline _to bardzo ładne imię dla jakiejś klęski żywiołowej i przy najbliższej okazji zadzwoni do rządu, by podzielić się z kimś kompetentnym tą cenną uwagą.

Mina Aline w końcu złagodniała i pokręciła tylko głową. Oboje spojrzeli na szereg kolorowych budynków. Nocą neonowe szyldy jarzyły się czerwieniami, zieleniami i fioletami, teraz wszystkie były wyłączone.

-Pamiętasz, który to był klub?

Alec przeleciał spojrzeniem wzdłuż rzędu budynków. Choć zawahał się na chwilę, szybko odnalazł odpowiednią nazwę. _Pandemonium. _

-Tamten – wskazał palcem na klub i wyrwał się do przodu. Aline popędziła za nim.

**xXxXx**

Pchnął ciężkie, metalowe drzwi i przytrzymał je, przepuszczając swoją towarzyszkę przodem, a potem sam wszedł do środka. Znaleźli się w ciemnym korytarzu, oświetlonym jedynie przyćmionym, czerwonym światłem.

-Jezu, jak cuchnie – zauważyła Aline. Alec nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, widząc ja zatyka nos i wachluje dłonią powietrze przed sobą. Czasem zachowywała się jak małe dziecko.

-Spróbuj się domyślić, co ludzie na imprezach robią w ciemnych korytarzach –rzucił trochę kpiąco i zaczął iść w kierunku wejścia na właściwą salę. Usłyszał stukot niziutkich obcasów drepczącej za nim przyjaciółki.

-Fuuuuj. – Kilka chwil później dobiegł jego uszu pisk obrzydzenia, wydobywający się z gardła Aline. Spojrzał przez ramię i zobaczył dziewczynę przyciskającą swoje ciało do ściany, jakby próbowała bronić się przed zagrożeniem. Potem zobaczył, co dokładnie wywołało w niej taką reakcję.

Zaczął się śmiać.

-Aline, rozumiem, że widok prezerwatywy jest ci obcy, ale-

-A tobie to niby nie? – warknęła. No tak, pierwszym odruchem tej dziewczyny było zawsze zgaszenie czyjegoś zapału ciętą riposta. Alec lekko się zmieszał i coś wymamrotał po nosem.

Młoda Penhallow w międzyczasie doszła do siebie po jakże wstrząsającym wydarzeniu i już wyprzedziła Aleca, lekko szturchając go przy tym w ramię.

-Halo? Jest tu kto? – krzyknęła dziewczyna, a jej głos odbił się od ścian opustoszałego klubu. – Nikogo nie ma. Co teraz?

-Ktoś na pewno jest – powiedział i wszedł głębiej w salę, na parkiet.

Rozejrzał się. Zobaczył wąskie schodki prowadzące na górę zaraz za barem.

-Chodź. Mają tam pewnie biuro. Albo coś – zakomenderował i sam ruszył w kierunku schodów.

-Albo coś? – mruknęła niezbyt uszczęśliwiona Penhallow.

Schody były cholernie wąskie i cholernie strome, co wcale nie podobało się Alekowi, bo wszystko to wyglądało jakby prowadziły do, co najmniej, siedziby jakiejś mafii, ale przypomniawszy sobie, że po coś jednak trenował boks przez ostatnie cztery lata, odrobinę odetchnął. Ale tylko odrobinę.

Piętro na którym się znaleźli było właściwie rozgałęzieniem dwóch wąziutkich korytarzy. Ten na wprost niego prowadził do pokoju, z którego wydobywało się jasne światło jarzeniówek, w tym po jego lewej było wiele zamkniętych drzwi i Alec stwierdził, że to lepiej.

-Idziemy? – zapytała Aline, stając tuż za nim.

-Pamiętaj, jak mnie zabiją, to powiedz, żeby pochowali mnie w trampkach. Nie mam zamiaru łazić po piekle w niewygodnych butach.

-Idioto, jak zabiją ciebie, to jakim cudem ja się ocalę?

-W sumie racja.

I poszli.

Okazało się, że mogli sobie jeszcze odpuścić dramatyzowanie o śmierci, bo za drzwiami znaleźli malutki gabinet, jasny i przytulny. Za biurkiem natomiast siedział mężczyzna w średnim wieku, lekko łysiejący z okularami zsuniętymi na czubek nosa, który bazgrolił coś w skoroszycie. Podniósł na nich wzrok, ewidentnie był zdziwiony. Wkrótce jednak jego szare, zmęczone oczy się rozjaśniły, a usta złożyły się w przyjazny uśmiech.

-W czym mogę pomóc?

-Eeee – jednocześnie „powiedzieli" Alec i Aline.

Po chwili zaczęli odzyskiwać rezon. Aline doszła do siebie trochę wcześniej.

-Pan jest właścicielem klubu?

-Tak, słońce, jestem. Śmiało, powiedzcie, o co chodzi.– Uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.

-Szukam kogoś – odezwał się Alec.

Mężczyzna uniósł brwi i popatrzył zaintrygowanym wzrokiem na Aleca.

-I sądzisz, że mógłbym znać tego kogoś? – zapytał.

-To znaczy. Przypuszczam, eee, no, że może tak – wydukał. – Chodzi o to, że poznałem tu przedwczoraj chłopaka, a teraz nie wiem, jak go odnaleźć. Nie mam numeru telefonu, ani nazwiska.

-Ahh, rozumiem. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szerzej, trochę rozbawiony. – Młodzieńcze love story?

-Tak! – wykrzyknęła Aline, nim Alec mógł ją powstrzymać.

-Dobrze, więc powiedz, co o nim wiesz. Nie jestem tu każdej nocy, ale dosyć często, więc mogłem widzieć już tego chłopaka. Jest stałym bywalcem?

-W sumie to nie wiem. Możliwe. Ale nawet jeśli nie, to raczej rzuca się w oczy.

-Słońce, tutaj każdy rzuca się w oczy. W zeszłym tygodniu na przykład mieliśmy tu gościa przebranego za różowego szturmowca. Trochę wcześniej była lesbijska para w kostiumie jednorożca. A jeszcze trochę wcześniej-

-Nie chodzi mi o takie rzucanie się w oczy. On raczej… błyszczy? Znaczy, nosi tony brokatu. I dziwne ubrania. To jest, modne ubrania? Chyba. – Alec kompletnie się zmieszał. Wbił zawstydzone spojrzenie w swoje buty.

-Hmm, chyba wiem, o którego ci chodzi.

-Naprawdę? – Alec podniósł głowę tak szybko, że usłyszał strzykający dźwięk w szyi.

-Był tu kilka razy. Chociaż bardziej od ilości brokatu uwagę może przykuć jego taniec. Jak elficka księżniczka z problemem narkotykowym.

-To on! – wykrzyknął Alec, wyraźnie podekscytowany.

-Niestety, nie powiem ci o nim zbyt wiele. Ja tylko obserwuję, nie znam żadnych nazwisk – powiedział mężczyzna, posyłając Alecowi przepraszające spojrzenie.

-Oh…

-Nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby coś wiedzieć? – zapytała Aline, nie mogąc znieść wyrazu rozczarowania w oczach przyjaciela.

-Możecie zapytać barmana. Zaczyna pracę… - Spojrzał na zegarek. – Teraz.

**xXxXx**

-Taa, kojarzę gościa. Często zamawia _sex on the beach._

-Że co, przepraszam? – wydusił z siebie Alec, nagle odczuwając ogromną potrzebę, by paść na podłogę.

-To taki drink, matole. Nie ośmieszaj nas – powiedziała Aline, szturchając go lekko w ramię.

-Aha.

-Wiesz może o nim coś więcej, poza jego alkoholowymi preferencjami? – Aline zwróciła się do barmana, który obserwował ją i Aleca z widocznym rozbawieniem.

-Zazwyczaj przychodzi w przyjaciółmi. Znam nazwisko jednego z nich. Woosley Scott. Znajdziecie go w książce telefonicznej.

Aline wyszczerzyła zęby w triumfalnym uśmiechu.

-Dzięki za pomoc – powiedziała do barmana. –A ty, chodź. – Pociągnęła Aleca, który nie mógł uwierzyć jeszcze we własne szczęście, za rękaw jego koszuli i zatargała go do wyjścia.

**xXxXx**

-Scooter. Score. Jest, Scott!

Aline podyktowała Alecowi numer telefonu. Przystawił telefon do ucha i wsłuchiwał się w krótkie sygnały, z każdym kolejnym jego serce biło coraz szybciej.

-Nie odbiera. – Odłożył telefon od ucha i upewnił się, że poprawnie wpisał numer.

-Spróbuj jeszcze raz.

Spróbował. I jeszcze raz, i jeszcze trzy kolejne razy. Zero odpowiedzi.

-To co teraz? –zapytał tępo. Jeszcze gapił się na ekran telefonu, oczekując jakby za chwilę miał się sam rozdzwonić, ukazując numer Woolseya Scotta, który postanowił do niego oddzwonić. Tak się nie stało.

-Pójdziemy do jego mieszkania. Mogło go nie być w domu, ale równie dobrze mógł po prostu zignorować telefon. Upewnimy się.

Alec chciał zaprotestować. Nie podobała mu się myśl o pójściu do domu obcego mężczyzny, jednak Aline patrzyła na niego oczekująco, gotowa do drogi, a on nagle mógł myśleć tylko o tym, że w inny sposób może nigdy nie odnaleźć chłopaka o kocich oczach.

Westchnął głęboko, powiedział tylko „okay" i poszedł z Aline w stronę 85. ulicy.

**xXxXx**

Alec od razu wiedział, że to zły pomysł.

Gdy dotarli pod wskazany adres jedynie się w tym upewnił. Leciutko zapukał do drzwi mieszkania Woolseya Scotta, a one uchyliły się z cichym skrzypnięciem.

Alec i Aline wymienili wymowne spojrzenia.

-Też odniosłeś wrażenie, że to jeden z tych filmów, w których banda przypadkowych idiotów puka do drzwi, a te się uchylają, a potem zostają wmieszani w jakąś sprawę z mafią albo oskarżeni o kradzież walizki z milionem dolarów, a potem muszą uciekać przed bandziorami i odzyskać ich pieniądze, podróżując po całych Stanach? – zapytała dziewczyna na jednym wydechu.

Lightwood energicznie pokiwał głową.

-Jezu, mam tylko nadzieję, że nie skończę w Las Vegas, poślubiając rosyjską prostytutkę.

-Dobra, Lightwood, plan jest taki. Wchodzimy, staramy się załatwić sprawę Pana Chodzący Seks, a potem zwiewamy.

-Mnie pasuje.

I weszli do środka.

Mieszkanie było nieduże. W niewielkim korytarzu znajdowały się schody prowadzące na górę. Skręciwszy w lewo, Alec znalazł małą, ciemną kuchnię. Sądząc po odorze rozkładu, kupie talerzy w zlewozmywaku i warstwie zieleni pokrywającej talerz z (prawdopodobnie) kanapkami, nikt tam od dawna nie sprzątał. Aline znalazła zabałaganiony, ciasny salon. Kanapa miała kolor zgniłej pietruszki i wyglądała jakby ktoś potraktował ją pogrzebaczem, firanki były podarte i ledwo trzymały się karnisza. Generalnie, nie było to miejsce, gdzie chciałoby się mieszkać na stałe.

Znaleźli wiele brudu, pleśni i smrodu, ale zero Woolseya Scotta.

Alec i Aline popatrzyli najpierw na siebie, a potem na schody.

-To co? Idziemy? – zapytał niepewnie chłopak. – Na dole nic nam się nie stało, więc…

-Ale morderca zawsze czeka na górze! – jęknęła Aline.

-Morderca? Przecież już ustaliliśmy, że to inny rodzaj filmu. Nie zmieniaj teraz fabuły! – żachnął się Alec i wszedł na kilka pierwszych stopni.

Aline dołączyła do niego z ociąganiem.

Gdy dotarli na górę, dźwięk, który doszedł ich uszu wbił ich w podłogę.

-OHH, TAK! MOCNIEJ! – krzyczał niezidentyfikowany męski głos zza drzwi pokoju na końcu korytarza.

Przyjaciele popatrzyli po sobie z zszokowanymi minami.

-Wynosimy się stąd – powiedzieli równocześnie i zbiegli na dół do wyjścia, o mało się przy tym nie zabijając.

**xXxXx**

-Poddaję się. W życiu go nie znajdę. – W głosie Aleca dźwięczały rezygnacja i zmęczenie.

Przysiedli na trawie nad Harlem Meer. Alec łypał spode łba na kaczki pływające po wodzie.

-Głowa do góry! Wrócimy do tego mieszkania trochę później, kiedy już skończą… no, wiesz.

Wiedział.

Jęknął ze zrezygnowaniem i opadł do tyłu, kładąc się wygodnie na ziemi. Aline rozłożyła się koło niego, układając głowę na jego ramieniu.

-Będzie dobrze – powiedziała. Brzmiała tak, jakby naprawdę w to wierzyła.

Wieczór stawał się coraz chłodniejszy. Alec zasunął swoją bluzę pod samą szyję i wsunął dłonie do kieszeni. Wymacał pod palcami zwitek papieru. Sądził, że to jakiś stary paragon, więc zaskoczyło go to, że wyciągnął małą, jaskrawo różową karteczkę. Otworzył szeroko oczy i ułożył usta w idealne O, gdy odczytał ładne, pochyłe pismo: _To tak na przyszłość. Zadzwoń! - Magnus_ i numer telefonu.

W jednej chwili poderwał się do pozycji siedzącej, jednocześnie denerwując tym niezmiernie Aline, która już przysypiała lekko na jego ramieniu.

-Co jest? – warknęła.

Alec podał jej karteczkę.

Aline zmarszczyła brwi. Jej oczy dziwnie zabłyszczały. Przeczytała którą notatkę jeszcze raz, a potem obdarzyła Aleca dziwnym spojrzeniem.

-Ty naprawdę jesteś do dupy, Alec – powiedziała ze śmiertelną powagą. – A teraz dzwoń albo cię utopię.

Lightwood nie zamierzał się spierać. Wyciągnął telefon i wpisał numer. Serce mu biło jak oszalałe. Każdy sygnał obijał mu się coraz głośniej w głowie.

-Halo? – Alec usłyszał znajomy głos i nagle oniemiał. Naprawdę słyszał ten głos! Naprawdę odnalazł Magnusa!

-Magnus?

-Alec? To ty? – Na jego twarzy pojawił się promienny uśmiech. Magnus go rozpoznał!

-Tak, to ja.

-Boże, myślałem, że oszaleję! Sterczałem pod twoim domem jak idiota przez ostatnie dwa dni. Wszystko w porządku? Gdzie jesteś? – Głos Magnusa był z początku surowy i zły, potem chłopak zmiękł i Alec usłyszał coś, co mogło być szczerą troską, choć trudno było to określić przez telefon.

-Wszystko w porządku. Znaczy, tak jakby. Dopiero znalazłem twój numer. Jestem w Central Parku nad Harlem Meer.

-Więc do zobaczenia za dwadzieścia minut, skarbie. – Po czym się rozłączył.

* * *

**Jak się podobało? **

**Wybaczcie wszelkie błędy, ale nie miałam już czasu wyłapać wszystkich , a jeden czy siedemdziesiąt pewnie się przede mną zdołało ukryć ;)**

**Zaczynam wakacje już niedługo, więc mam nadzieję, że uda mi się więcej i szybciej pisać.**

**Do następnego!**

**~~Blue Daisiess**


End file.
